My gift
by Blackfang64
Summary: “I just thought I would get Natsuki something nice to make her feel better” Natsuki opened up the box. "What the hell!" ShizNat humour T for language and other


**Author: Random! Hope you like it!**

**My Gift **

Natsuki walked through the door brushing off the dust off her clothes. "Shizuru, I'm home!" there was no response. Cocking an eyebrow, Natsuki kicked her shoes off to the side and headed down the hallway. Peeking through the kitchen she found it empty. "Shizuru?"

Searching through all the rooms gave her no luck. Something caught her attention at a small piece of paper attached to the doorknob of her room.

'_Have gone to the shops to pick up something, be back soon'. _

"Shizuru…" smiling warmly to herself Natsuki headed back down into the kitchen to fetch herself a mayonnaise sandwich. A few minutes later the door knocked before being opened and closed. Natsuki twisted her head back eagerly waiting for Shizuru to come around the corner. But nothing happened. "Shizuru?" Natsuki called out.

"In the living room Natsuki!" Shizuru called back out causing the girl to let out a sigh of relief. Walking into the living room Natsuki found Shizuru sitting happily on the sofa holding a wrapped present.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki observed the wrapped gift on Shizuru's legs giving the Kyoto girl a confused look.

_Oh crap, is it our anniversary?! No it can't be, my birthday?! Nah, I would've got my Mayonnaise shipment already. Then what is this?_

"Here Natsuki, I got you a little something" Natsuki tilted her head to the side trying to figure out what was inside.

"Is something wrong Shizuru?" Natsuki looked at Shizuru worryingly.

"No, nothing is wrong I just thought I would get Natsuki something nice to make her feel better"

"Aw thanks Shizuru, but I guess I should get Shizuru a present too" Shizuru smiled in joy at hearing Natsuki saying that.

"Your sweet, but this gift can benefit us both, here" Shizuru held her hands out offering Natsuki the gift. Taking it from Shizuru's hands, Natsuki sat down beside the girl pulling the neatly tied ribbon.

Tearing the wrapping paper off, Natsuki was left with a cardboard box.

_So it's inside, whatever it is it must be special. _

Pulling the lid off Natsuki braced herself for what the box had to offer inside. Her eyes flicked up at Shizuru who looked eager for her to open the box. Concentrating at the task at hand Natsuki pulled the lid aside and looked inside.

What the fuck?! 

Natsuki's eyes widened as her jaw dropped leaving her skin a pale white. Reaching into the box she pulled out a long red object with bumps on the side. "Does Natsuki like it?"

"W-what the hell is this?!" Natsuki held up the long rubber like object.

"Why? Can't Natsuki tell, it's a-"

"I know what it is, but why did you get me this?!" by now Natsuki felt her blood about to explode from embarrassment and anger.

"Does Natsuki hate it? Natsuki must hate me for it" Shizuru turned around bursting into sobs.

Calming herself down Natsuki reached over at Shizuru's shoulder. "No I don't hate you Shizuru, I'm happy that you got me something" Natsuki said in a soft gentle tone causing the brunette to smile devilishly.

"So Natsuki like our new toy?" Shizuru turned around smiling innocently at the now shocked Natsuki.

"W-what?! I er, wait why did you get this anyway, why do I even need it?" Natsuki put the object aside turning her back to Shizuru.

"Our games were getting old as I could see in Natsuki's eyes so I thought I would spice things up, I'm sorry if Natsuki doesn't like it" Shizuru hung her head down looking sad.

Hearing the girl's voice, Natsuki turned around and embraced the girl in a hug. "Look it's the thought that counts, thanks Shizuru"

The knock on the door interrupted the two as they turned their heads to the door. "Hey, Nao here" opening the door, Nao made her way in looking side to side to find Natsuki and Shizuru embracing each other. "Oh sorry if I'm…" Nao's eyes slowly wondered off at the object that rested in the box.

Natsuki felt her skin beginning to go pale again at the sight of Nao's grin. "So, it seems Shizuru has finally gotten kinky, very nice I might say good quality toy that is" Shizuru just shook off the comment acting like nothing had happened.

"Ara, Nao has good taste, would she like to join me and Natsuki right now?" Natsuki's hair flew up at the comment causing her to protest.

"Hm, a threesome with a crazed woman and Shizuru"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" Natsuki yelled back throwing her arms up.

"Ara, I got an extra one in case Nao wanted to join" Shizuru threw a smile at Nao that caused the younger girl to fold her arms.

"That's it, I'm out of here!" Natsuki left the room. "I'm going to my room"

"I'm coming!" Shizuru trailed after.

"Me too!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Natsuki ran off followed after by Shizuru and Nao.

**End **

**Author: Had fun writing this, wouldn't you agree that this would be something that Shizuru would do? Read and review if you liked it!**


End file.
